Lost in Love
by Evening Glow
Summary: Lila Halliwell, Piper's daughter, falls for her older next door neighbor. But when she figures out all he really is a kissing freak, she tries to get away from him, but his love for Lila grows stronger.


Lost in Love  
  
Prologue  
  
A young woman ran across the dark street, the rain pouring down. She held a baby, who was crying.  
  
"Shh, shh, don't cry, honey bunny, everything's going to be okay...shh..." The woman whispered soothingly. The baby's cries grew slightly softer, and soon fell asleep.  
  
The woman reached her destination, a pink Victorian manor, and placed the baby, wrapped snuggly, on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and left.  
  
An young woman with brown hair, they called her Patty, answered.  
  
"Hello?" Patty called out softly, and looked down. She gasped, after seeing the baby.  
  
Stooping down to pick her up, an older woman walked behind Patty.  
  
"Patty, who was it?" Penny, she was named, asked. Patty sighed, holding the baby.  
  
"No one. Just this baby," She explained sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess he's ours. Is there a note?" asked Penny. Patty nodded, and read the note. It was typed neatly, and it read:  
  
Please take care of my baby boy. He cannot be cared in my hands. He is part of your kind.  
  
"We better get him inside," Penny said, and put a hand around Patty's shoulders, pulling her inside.  
  
"What should we name him?" Patty asked. Penny smiled.  
  
"Well, he's one of us, dear. A witch. But, since you already have two children, why don't we, you know, give him to someone else? Like the people next door? They are in desperate need in a child," Penny said, gently taking the baby.  
  
"Well...I guess so...and I'm already pregnant...but let's give him some food?" suggested Patty. Penny nodded, and they fed him.  
  
"Here, Mom, I'll take him over to the Smiths'." Patty took back the baby, took off the note, wrote a new one, and bundled him up safely.  
  
"Be careful," called Penny, stepping forward a little bit.  
  
"I will, Mom. It's only next door," Patty answered, pulling on her raincoat. She stepped out of the house, closing the door.  
  
Dashing next door, she left the baby on the ground, and knocked on the door, and ran back to the house. Little did Patty and Penny know that boy's son in the future would be a big part in their little darling girls life...  
  
Chapter 1: Josh  
  
"MOM! Wyatt's bugging me AGAIN!" yelled Lila, Piper's 15-year-old daughter, running out of her room, and thundering down the stairs. Wyatt, Piper's 18 year old son, ran after Lila, chasing her with something like a little boy.  
  
"Wyatt, you're supposed to be packing, not chasing Lila with some thing. You're mature, you even said so," Piper said, sighing.  
  
"Mom, but Lila took my fave Chunk of the Brain CD!" Wyatt cried. Lila looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I'd prefer Sarah Criner any day!" Lila said, stomping her foot to puncuate her sentence.  
  
"Wyatt, go to your room and finished packing for college. Lila, go sweep the manor's porch and rake the yard outside," Piper demanded wearily, and sipped her coffee.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lila stomped outside, and Wyatt stomped upstairs. At the same time, they cried, "This is SO not fair!"  
  
Lila slammed the door of the pink Victorian manor they lived in with their mother, Piper Halliwell. Lila shared her mother's brown hair, and her brown eyes. Wyatt, however, shared his father's, Leo Wyatt, features.  
  
"Stupid Wyatt, getting me in trouble," Lila muttered angrily, grabbing the brown that was supposively outside, and began sweeping the porch, which was dusty and covered with dry, hardened mud from Wyatt's dirt-bike riding after it rained--hard.  
  
"Josh! You get your butt in here NOW!" screamed an angry male voice from the house next door. Lila rolled her eyes, but watched for an old, wrinkly guy to walk up there.  
  
As it turned out, it was a handsome, young guy that she noticed around town lately. He had blond hair that barely touched his shoulders, blue-sea eyes, and an incredible tan. Lila instantly fell in love.  
  
Josh, as he was apparently named, walked up the sidewalk to the smaller house next door, smiling. He caught Lila's eye, and winked. Lila was sure she melted to the ground.  
  
As Josh entered the house and closed the door, Lila began sweeping faster. As soon as the yard was raked and the sweeping was done, Lila dashed into the house, ran into the bathroom, and started showering.  
  
Using her most beautiful-smelling, special-occasion shampoo, conditioner, and soap, Lila stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself with a towel, and ran into her room.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear," She muttered, studying the contents of her closet. She pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of flare jeans, put them against herself, and nodded happily. She pulled them on, smiling.  
  
"My hair is such a mess," Lila complained. She pulled a brush gently, but quickly through her wet brown hair. She pulled it back after it was brushed, and went to work on her make-up.  
  
"My Sugar-Pop lipgloss...my Pretty 'n Pink eyeshadow..." Lila sifted through her make-up box, and pulled out the eyeshadow and lipgloss.  
  
"All ready!" announced Lila to no one in particular, pulling on her shoes. She clumped down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
Josh, unsuspectingly, was standing by a car, most likely his. Lila smiled at him, giving him her best I-Want-You smile. Josh grinned back, and Lila walked down to him, giving her ponytail a flip.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lila. Lila Halliwell. You are...?" Lila said, smiling and getting down to business.  
  
"Josh. Josh Haven. Nice to meet you," Josh said, his grin broadening.  
  
"Say, you want to get a bite to eat?" Lila asked, pulling out her best charms. Josh's eyes twinkled mischeviously, and startled Lila.  
  
"Sure...wanna take a ride in my car to the place?" Josh said. Lila nodded vigoriously. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Lila smiled, and got in. Josh jogged over to the driver's side, opened the door, and got in, as well.  
  
"Where d'you wanna go?" Josh said in a low voice, leaning towards Lila. Lila shrugged.  
  
"Surprise me," Lila said, smiling, but she didn't like the way Josh was looking at her. Josh kept leaning closer and closer, almost kiss-wise.  
  
Before Lila knew it, she and Josh were making out. Josh pushed Lila to the backseat, and lied on her. They still made-out...nothing happened, though. Just the make-out session.  
  
It was pitch-dark by the time they finished. Lila looked at her watch, and shouted.  
  
"Oh, crap! I'm late! I gotta go, Josh, but I need to go home." Lila opened the door, and ran up to the manor steps. Piper was standing by the door, tapping her foot.  
  
"Where were you, missy?" Piper demanded. Lila backed up, and stuttered as she explained.  
  
"O..out with some...some friends," Lila said, and dashed up the stairs.  
  
Later that night, Lila felt as she were floating. Her make-out session made her so in love with Josh. She couldn't wait to see him again....  
  
Chapter 2: The Attack  
  
...Lila woke up the next morning, giddy and happy. She hummed as she took her shower, hummed as she went to school, and hummed when she got home.  
  
"Lila, hon, why are you so happy?" Piper asked. Lila smiled.  
  
"Oh, just...I don't know..." Lila said, as if it explained everything. She practically floated up the stairs. She soon heard rocks hit her window.  
  
Looking out, she saw Josh, looking hot as ever, looking up at her.  
  
"Come down!" He called, a little too lovingly. Lila thought it was a little too quick for him to be her boyfriend, but quickly shook the thought away. She ran down the stairs out of her room, and out the door. Josh met her there, and instantly kissed her.  
  
"Come on over to my house..." Josh began, looking at her, but Lila cut him off.  
  
"No, Josh, I can't...I don't know you that well.." Lila said. Josh shrugged. It was obvious he was stuck on her. Josh pulled her close again, and began passionately kissing her.  
  
Fed up, Lila pushed him away. Josh looked confused.  
  
"Josh. You need to stop. We've only known each other for two days. Only been boyfriend/girlfriend for two days. And..I'm over with you," Lila said, and began walking back into the house, when Josh grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, we're not over. As far as I'm concerned, we've just begun," Josh said harshly, and planted one on her lips. He let go of her arm, and stormed off. Lila ran into the house, almost in tears.  
  
***********  
  
That night, Josh called, about twenty times. And twenty times, Lila said she was busy. She fell asleep, upset.  
  
Lila woke up in the middle of the night, and instantly spotted a dark figure sitting on her bed. Lila started shrieking, but the figure covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh, you're in care of me now, Lila..." said a familiar voice. Josh. Lila lay stock-still, and waited for the next thing to happen. Josh lifted her up, and carried her out of bed. Lila screamed, after Josh had removed her hand.  
  
"Oh, my God," Lila said, actually waking up, drenched in sweat. It was only a dream. Freaked out, she eventually fell back asleep.  
  
When Lila woke up the next morning, she was late for school. Piper walked in, holding a thermometer.  
  
"I felt your head, and you felt hot," Piper said softly, "Is everything okay?" Lila nodded, and took the thermometer, and put it in her mouth. When the thermometer beeped, Piper took it out, and looked at it.  
  
"104 degrees?!? You're sick, and staying home," Piper said, and stood up and left.  
  
********  
  
Lila was snoozing when the hooded figure appeared in a shimmer. They placed their hands on Lila's face, and something deadly happened. The figure took all of Lila's health... 


End file.
